Marvel zombies: Metal,Flames, wrath, pride
by Kprime2
Summary: Full Metal Alchemist vs marvel zombies baby, Ed and his friends  end up in the marvel zombie universe they have to deal with flesh eating zombies to make maters worse pride and wrath are in the same  dimestion  . Rated T Rating may change
1. Chapter 1

_**NYC**_

_**"Where am I." "Alphonse,Ling,Winary,Colonel Mustang,May,Scar." There was no answer. "What is this place." A boy with a blonde hair,a metal arm and leg, woke up in a myestrious place his name was Edward Elric. "Hmm let me see the last thing I remember I was in a fight with pride and wrath then suddleny everything went,dark." "And now I'm in this place, hmm." "This world dosen't even look like mine, never seen cars like these before."**_

_**"These buldings are huge, but there destroyed , this whole city looks destroyed." Ed grabbed his red coat that was laying on the ground he put it on. Then he heard movment. "Whos there." "hello." there was no ansewer then out of nowhere Ed was hit on the head with a sheild knocking him outcold. The the sheild was red,white,and blue, and holding the sheild was a man but he wasn't normal, his flesh was decayed, he had no lips, he had razor sharp teeth. His eyes were milky white. He was dressed in red,white,and blue. With a big (A) on his zombie started to drag Ed. The zombie said " I wonder what the others will think of having shrimp for dinner." **_

_**Avengers Masion**_

_**"Uh my head." Ed started to regian focus after being hit in the head with a sheild. He tried to move but he couldn't he was tide up. "Uh where am I" he groaned, he opend his eyes to find himself starring a man with a purple costume on. "Ahh" Ed screamed the man was decayed, his eyes milky white, he had razor sharp teeth. "No use trying to fight it" another voice said. He looked to find the zombie who strucked him, to munch of Ed's suprise all of the people around him looked the same. Decayed,sharp teeth,milky eyes.**_

_**" To ansewer your question of where you are" a zombie with a red suit on and blue gloves said. "Your at the avengers masion", "who are the avengers" Ed said out of confusion. They all were slient, when Hawkeye said. " You must be kidding me earths mightest heros, now earths mightest zombies." " Sorry never heard of you" Ed said. Hawkeye said "you never heard of Colonel america the u.s president."**_

_**Colonel diddn't say anything. " I'm sorry I never heard of this u.s or avengers I come from differnt realite where there only tow countries I know." Xing and Amestris". Ed said while still strugling with the straps. He was on the dinner table all the zombies had plates mouths drooling. "Hmmm" said Hank pym a differnt realittie. "ENOUGH TALK HULK WAN'T FOOD" a green giant shouted out. "Food" said, " we are going to eat you" Hank said while smirking. The zombies began to reach towards Ed. Ed saw that his hands were free he clapped them together and transmutited a cylinder shaped wall around him. Then he untied himself he clapped his hands agian and transmutied smoke everywhere, the zombies couldn't see anything.**_

_**Ed jumped out of the window, he cutt across the front yard and jumped over the gate. "Keep running" he said to himself Ed ran into an alleyway and was grabbed by a mysterious figure. "What the hell" Ed said trying break free from the stranger. "Shhhh it's me Ling" "LIng oh thank goodness " " is this one of your freinds a voice said. It was a man dressed in red cloths, he had a purple cape and purple armor, he wore a bucket shaped helmet. "Who the hell is he" Ed said. "He's a resident of this dimesion I saved him from a hoard of zombies trying to eat him", " greetings my name is Eric leshner but you can call me Magneto." "I'm Edward Elric state Alchemist but you can call me Ed." " Nice to meet you Ed." " So Ling have you seen Al, May ,Winary,Mustang or Scar" " HI EDWARD MY LOVE a voice said scarring Ed shitless, it was May Chang and her pet panda," me and Magneto found here when we was srounded she saved our lives." Magneto interuppted " Are you people from a differnt realittie of that young Reed Richards". " No Ling said we come from a world ruled by greed,lust,envy,pride,gluttony, and wrath"Ling said. " Ling tell me how you met this guy." " Okee-dokee we should walk and talk I think we'll be sittng ducks for those things." They started out of the alleyway so I met him.**_

_**Flash back**_

_**Magneto manged to crash the sheild helicarrier somewhere outside of the queens. The explosion was so loud it attracted every zombie in the city. Magneto was burryed in rumble. When he climbed out the wreckage he was faced down with a horde of undead beings, led by Colonel America. " Hmmmm I can taste your meat now." Wolverine mused while sharpening his claws. Magneto got to his feet and started to run he did not have enough strengh to take them all on. " Why do they always run ?" Spider-man said, magneto ran into an alley, he came to a cross section in the alley one wrong turn could lead to his doom. He went left ( Poor choice). Magneto ran came to a halt, it was a dead end.**_

_**He turned around and saw the horde creeping towards him like a wounded animal, Magneto began to summon all the strengh he had. He began to fly,around and saw the flying zombies. He looked around and saw a huge hand coming towards him. "Oh Shi-, magneto couldn't finished before he knew it he was back down to the earth. He tried to get up but he couldn't hulk had grabbed his arms, Iron-man grabbed his legs. " Ya know it didn't have to end this way"Reed richards said while smiling, "all you had to do was accept th hunger gospel , and here I thought we could work together to spread it to differnt worlds showing people the final step in evoloution." "Also if you didn't run we could have gave you a painless death it would have been quick and swift." Colonel said while drooling in anticipation.**_

_**"Sucks for you dad" Quick sliver said while his sister the Scarlet Witch giggled. " We could have been a whole family again."Magneto started to cry he let his kids and Charles Xaiver down, he let them all down. He closed his eyes accepting his fate the he saw the once former heros converging on him. "Hold on right there a voice said. He opened his eyes, they all looked on a nearby appartment bulding and saw a boy and a girl. The boy was wearing kung fu shose his hair was black and in a poney tail. He had a sowrd slung over his back , his eyes were squinted , he was asian. The girl was young maybee like 6,7,8,9. She had beatiful eyes, she had the same asian features as the boy she was waring tradional chinese royal attire it was pink. The strangest thing was she had a pet panda the size of a fist.**_

_**They both jumped down in the middle of the horde kicking hulk and Iron-man out of the way. Releasing the man " thank you" magneto said. "your welcome"they both said in unison. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU"! Wolverine shouted at the two strangers. "The names Ling", " and I'm May" "together were Lingmay", "wait a minute Ling are names don't go together", " ohhhh thats right my apoliges", they started to chuckle before getting serious again. " All I see is more food."Snorted Giant-man. They started to advance on them, "May do wan't the honor" " Sure why not". She drew a circle with a symbol on it and stuck kunis knives on the edges then she threw a couple infront the zombies she put her foot on the circle. There was a large explosion, when the dust cleared they were gone. **_

_**"" STUPID PEOPLE HOW COULD YOU LET THEM ESCAPE!" Giant- man bellowed. They were all irratated, they all went back to time square to regroup replain. " How can I ever thank you magneto said they were in a alleyway. Don't sweat it this is what we do on a normal bases. **_

_**End of Flashback.**_

_**"wow" said Ed while hoping over a boulder. "You guys sure had fun" "we need to find the others I 'm worried about Winary, and Al, Mustang I could careless". **_

_**Thats chapter 1 I hoped you enjoyed it chapter 2 they catch up with Al and winary, but we find out pride and wrath are transported to this universe to. All hell is about to break loose.**_


	2. Enter Pride and Wrath

_**Somwhere in NYC**_

_**" Where the hell am I." A boy said, he had black eyes, black hair he was wearing damged clothes. He had tan shorts that were ripped and black vest that was also ripped. His name was Selime Bradley aka Pride. "Wrath" pride called out. There was no ansewer , this dose not looke like Amestris. Pride woke up on liberty island. "Hmm" He sniffed the air, " that smell is foul it smells like death and blood , but" he sniffed the air agian, "there you are Elric brothers", he giggled and melted into the shadows.**_

_**He reapperd in the middle of NYC. BOOM BOOM he heard foot steps that sounded like thunder. He hid under a car, "HULK HUNGREY HULK WANT FOOD NOW ! "Shut up" wolverine said. It was wolverine, colonel america , power man , antman, daredevil, spider-man, thor, Hawk eye, and the hulk walking in a pack. "Hold on" wolverine said. Sniffing the air, he looked towards the car where pride was hiding. "I got food" "hulk lif that car up." Hulk walked towards the car and lifted it up. " Oh and what do we have hear", grinned wolverine. Pride pretending to be a scared child started to cry.**_

_**"I...want...my ...mommy." Wolverine knelt down to the level of pride and said " sorry bub your mommy, granny,uncle, and daddy are dead. Gone we ate them and let me tell you your family beg for mercy and of course we took pleasure in eating them." Pride still pretending cryed even more. " So what do you wan't to do with him fellas." " Well colonel america began we promised iron-man that if we found any food we share with the others that was the deal." Besides I wan't to see what how cooked meat taste like. They all started laugh. Hulk picked pride up and in a flash cut hulks arm off with a shadow. AH! hulked screamed even though didn't hurt him.**_

_**The others saw what pride did. "What the hell" ant-man said as he rose to the size of a house. What really suprised everyone was shadows appering arround pride. But these wern't normal shadows they had teeth,and giant red eyes. Also pride started to chuckle his eyes glowing red, he spoke " I can't bleve you fell for that 2-year old crap" he said but in a demonic voice. "My name is pride and I'm the first hommculis", hommcu- what spider-man said,"hommuclis are humans form from countless blood shed, they are named after the seven deadley sins, Envy,Lust,Wrath,Sloth,Gluttlony,Greed,and Pride. Hulk started to charge at pride. "Fool pride giggled", a shadow grabbed hulk by the ankle and lifted him in the air. Then another shadow opened its mouth the shadow dropped hulk and ate him alive. Ummmm pride said while rubbing his tummy. They all had disbelif in their face what in the world just happen a 7-year old boy just ate the most destructive force in the world. Screw this daredevil yelled, he started to run but was caught by prides shadow who ripped him appart.**_

_**REATREAT ! Colonel america yelled. The zombies fled the area , "fools pride shouted as they ran. Colonel america and the rest of the zombies went all the way back to time square. When they got there they saw the zombies sroundding a man with a eyepatch, he looked like a old a witherd man he had to be in his fortys, he tow swords to on his sides. "Iron-man whats going on"colonel america said, "we found him here when we came back from searching for magneto," wheres daredevil and hulk". " There dead, on our way back from searching for food we were attack by a 7-year old boy, he ate hulk and slaughterd dardevil".**_

_**"A boy impossbile" iron - man said in awe. The myestrious man , started to smile, "Uh pride always killing that's my boy." He looked towards wolverine in amaziment, "can I ask you something you with the claws?" "Yeah what bub", " I wan't to see how strong you are I wan't you to fight me one-on-one." Wolverine began to laugh "bub i'm the best at what I do, everyone I wan't this guy I promised to give you all a peace of him", they made a path for wolverine. **_

_**End of chapter 2**_

_**Next chapter Wolvie vs Wrath epic battle and sorry for not bringing Al and Winry like I said, there comming up in future chapters plus kitty pryde will show up EdXKitty.**_


End file.
